<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutli-verse TF Fantasy AU by lady_prime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692743">Mutli-verse TF Fantasy AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_prime/pseuds/lady_prime'>lady_prime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Folklore, Gen, Merpeople, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other, Wendigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_prime/pseuds/lady_prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly oneshots and short stories based around certain characters across different TF continuities. I will add more tags and characters as I go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzwing (Transformers)/You, Froid/Sunder (Transformers)/You, Megatron &amp; Optimus Prime, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Pharma (Transformers)/You, Shockwave (Transformers)/You, Sunder (Transformers)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fae! TFA Megatron/Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The stories that were told when you were younger about Fae were just hearsay, and made up by your ancestors. That they were just a fancy way of describing people who invented things back in the day. Fae didn't really exist in the modern day.</p><p>But you were determined to prove them wrong, you wanted to meet a Fae! It would be difficult, but you would do whatever it takes.</p><p>There were times when you remember as a kid that you met a peculiar stranger in your backyard, which was littered with trees and mushrooms. You believe that that person was a Fae in disguise because they convinced you that they were human despite watching them disguise themselves. It was almost too long ago to remember, but you do remember a few things about them.....they had a charming voice and liked to give you little trinkets. And sometimes, they would try to get you to follow them into the woods.</p><p>Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to prove their existence once you found them again. They might even remember who you are and let you get to know them more. But that was wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Now that you stood in your childhood backyard with a bunch of gear ready to explore the depths of the woods, it was time to pursue your lifelong dream of proving that Fae were real beings. It took a lot of convincing and private funding to get here but it would be worth it in the end. After taking a deep breath and relaxing, you began your tedious journey into the forest. </p><p>It felt a lot.....different than it used to be. There was this unsettling mist that hung in the air and moss hung from the trees. You chalked it up to the climate change that had been happening recently.  </p><p>You weren't about to let some woodland flora drive you away, so you kept going regardless of all the signs that screamed to turn back.</p><p>----------------‐--------------------------------------------------</p><p>Red eyes peered over to a spring adjacent to where he was sitting. It seemed like someone had wondered into his woods and set off the spell he had set on it. </p><p>The mysterious being sauntered over to glare into his magical pond to spy on the creature that had sprung his trap. But his eyes narrowed in confusion at what he saw. </p><p>It was a human of all things. </p><p>How in the Pits did they manage to get in without being hexed the moment they set foot past the treeline? Unless.....it was that young human he had met so long ago. If it really was them, then his prayers had been answered. He had been waiting for them to return to him since they moved away. But it would seem luck is on this Faes' side, despite not believing in it. </p><p>He must go meet them immediately and bring them home, it's been far too long since he's seen (Y/N). They promised him they'd come back all those years ago.</p><p>Without wasting another moment, Megatron made haste in fetching his human companion. Now they could finally be together without the worry of them leaving him ever again.</p><p>"Finally....I can have them all to myself."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You felt like you had been walking for hours. The moss was squishy and didn't provide much relief for your aching feet, if anything it only made them hurt even more. Maybe it would be ok to stop for now. </p><p>After finding a decent spot, you set all your gear down and sat down beneath a tall willow tree. It was shady and provided cover.</p><p>You didn't think your old backyard was this huge. What if the Fae that lived here moved away? Or worse, died? You scoffed at the thought, many Fae lived to be thousands of years old and rarely died of natural causes or disease.</p><p>Fatigue was weighing heavily on your body and the ground seemed like it was trying to swallow you whole. Perhaps you should take a nap, sleep sounded really good right about now.</p><p>Wait...you shouldn't feel this tired. But yet here you were relaxing against the grass and rubbing your eyes. You could've sworn you heard soft whispers like you used to as a kid. But it felt like your entire body was jelly and hard to move. This wasn't normal, and it certainly wasn't because you were exhausted. Some outside force was keeping you still....magic? Was it a Fae?</p><p>".....ou are, you came back to me, like you promised."</p><p>Who was that? Was it that same Fae that you met years ago?</p><p>"Let's get you home so you'll be comfortable and safe from the elements."</p><p>You didn't even react to the sensation of being picked up and cradled against a broad, firm chest. He must've been using some sort of sleep magic on you because once you were in his arms you passed out. </p><p>The last thing you heard before slipping into unconsciousness was,</p><p>"Oh (Y/N).....I've missed you dearly."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It didn't take Megatron long to find them, they had stopped underneath a willow tree not too far from where he was. All he had to do was use a light sleeping spell on them and scoop them up into his arms. He couldn't believe that he was actually holding (Y/N) again after not seeing them for at least a decade. That should be nothing to a Fae, but to him, it felt like millennia. </p><p>He hurried back to his hidden burrow in order to hide (Y/N) from the other Fae. If they were to detect their scent, they would no doubt harm them and he would not allow anyone to hurt them. </p><p>They were too valuable and precious to him. This little human meant more to him than his own ally, Starscream. But then again, anyone was worth more than that traitorous scum. He would never forgive his fellow Fae for trying to trick him into giving up on (Y/N) and hooking him up with another Fae named....something Prime, in order to form an alliance with the higher up Fae.</p><p>He didn't love this uppity Fae, he loved (Y/N), and that's all that mattered to him now that he had them in his arms.</p><p>Once back inside his burrow, he carefully laid his sleeping human into his berth and made sure they were comfortable. They would be asleep for a while so Megatron decided on digging through his assortment of human collectibles that he's stolen over the years. He hoped some of these things would help ease (Y/N) into their new life with him here in the Fae Realm. </p><p>Megatron had been studying human customs for a long time in the hopes that his beloved would return. It was all coming together, and he couldn't be happier.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>More soft whispers echoed in your head, even as you slept peacefully and comfortably. </p><p>Hang on. </p><p>Since when did moss and grass get to be so soft and cozy? How on Earth did you even get pillows? Something wasn't right here, so you immediately sat up and shook your head to get the voice to stop.</p><p>Once you got your bearings back you took in your surroundings and furrowed your eyes. This was definitely not the woods, and you definitely do not remember falling asleep in a bed. Perhaps a stranger thought you were lost and took you to their house, or maybe....the Fae! It had to be that Fae! </p><p>But you couldn't jump to conclusions just yet, so you scanned the room some more and found that there were some items on the bedside table that looked familiar. In fact, they were the exact same things you gave that Fae long ago! </p><p>You look around to also find that your gear is nowhere to be found and that you were no longer wearing hiking clothes. That Fae must've put you in this laid back cottagecore-esque outfit to ensure that you were comfortable. </p><p>It was creepy to think that a magical being changed your clothes but you didn't want to dwell on it.</p><p>Your head quickly turned to the doorway at the sound of heavy footsteps. This made you gulp audibly and caused your heart to race faster with uncertainty. A large silhouette appeared before walking into the light and making its' presence known. Upon laying eyes on him, you knew in your heart that this was the Fae you met as a child. </p><p>"Do you remember me yet? It's me, Megatron. I'm overjoyed and relieved that you made the journey out here just to come back to me."</p><p>At first you weren't sure what to say to him, because of course you don't know what to say to a Fae that you haven't seen in years. After a few moments of silence, you gathered your words and managed to speak to him.</p><p>"Of course I remember you, you were my only friend growing up out here. But I came back because I want to know more about you."</p><p>The Fae seemed to look confused and furrowed his eyebrows just a bit before speaking again.</p><p>"Are you certain it wasn't anything else? Don't you remember your promise?"</p><p>Promise? Just what was this guy getting at? You never made any promises to the Fae, but maybe he was pulling your leg like he used to back then. </p><p>"I assure you that I'm only here because I wanted to document real Fae existence and write a story about you. And let me tell you, it's such an honor being in your presence again!"</p><p>This made Megatron frown as he moved closer to you. Now you could get a good look at him. His face was rugged and angular while his hair was grey mixed with black and cut really short on the sides with a scruff on the top. He was more top heavy but had a mobster look to him like in the 20s. And those red eyes could pierce a soul, just like he was doing to you right now. </p><p>"You really don't remember your promise to come back and marry me once you got older? I've waited so long for you to come back, (Y/N).....it was an agony having to wait for so long."</p><p>"I really don't know what you're talking about.....but I remember you specifically, you looked a lot younger back when I was a kid."</p><p>This was starting to feel awkward, and it felt so strange to hear him mention marriage. Why? That's something humans do....why in the world would you marry someone otherworldly?</p><p>"So....you remember me....but not your promise......Don't you know that it is unwise to lie directly to a Faes' face?"</p><p>His tone dropped significantly and gave you an unsettling feeling in your stomach. Those red eyes were stabbing daggers into you. Maybe you just needed to sweet talk him? At this rate you were willing to do anything to get him to calm down. </p><p>"Look....I was a kid, ok? Kids say silly stuff all the time."</p><p>"But marriage in the human realm is a serious commitment, is it not? Fae take things very seriously and I will not tolerate being lied to!" </p><p>His face had contorted into a very angry sneer that paralyzed you where you sat. For some reason, you could feel your confidence shrink as you started to hyperventilate. This Fae truly believed you were being serious back then! Oh dear....what have you gotten yourself into?</p><p>"I....I....I do remember, it was a misty day....I was moving to the city and I didn't want to go....."</p><p>Now it was all coming back to you, the exact day that you spoke those very words to the Fae you had come to cherish as a friend growing up.</p><p>"You were clinging to my trenchcoat, begging me to go with you......I could not. Fae were not allowed to even communicate with humans back then, but I defied all those laws because I cared for you."</p><p>For some reason, you could feel your eyes brimming with tears from remembering what happened that day. Your hand immediately moved to wipe it away quickly before clearing your throat.</p><p>"I appreciate your friendship back then, but I'm afraid that I cannot marry you....it wouldn't be right, plus it's taboo for Fae to be with a human....right?"</p><p>The Fae smiled and chuckled softly before moving close and wrapping his arms around you. His hand lovingly rubbed circles up and down your back, you could feel his chest rumbling with content. </p><p>"No, not anymore. I made sure it would be legal years ago in the hopes that you would return.....every law against Fae and human relationships have been erased because I made it so."</p><p>Was this guy delusional?! This charade had gone on long enough, you couldn't marry a Fae! You already had someone you wanted to commit your life to....you didn't want to play house with this crazy creature! Something in your gut told you that you wouldn't be leaving any time soon, especially if he wasn't letting you go.</p><p>"I wanted to save this for a special time, but you would look so beautiful wearing it....I couldn't resist."</p><p>Without having time to object, he grabbed your left hand and swiftly slid a silver ring onto your ring finger. His eyes and fingertips dwelled on it for a moment or two until he lowered your hand to hold his left hand....which already had a ring on it. Megatron interlocked both of your hands before leaning down to kiss you on your forehead.</p><p>"(Y/N)....I have loved you since I was a young, reckless Fae. I can only hope that you will come to love me even though time has changed us both."</p><p>You seriously doubted you could ever love this crazy Fae, but there wasn't anything you could do to stop him. He was bigger, and stronger than you, plus he had Fae magic to keep you trapped here. Now you know why people never pursued Fae folk.....because they have always been master manipulators.</p><p>But it was too late to change your fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mer!TFA Optimus x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay! I've been hella busy with life but I really want to bring you guys more content as often as I can!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean was often associated with stories of mythical beings known as merfolk. You never really believed that sort of wishy washy fairytale nonsense, it was just an old wives tale.<br/>Most of your time was spent on the shores of your hometown and never once did you even spot one of those creatures!</p><p>But there were sailors who claimed they had seen large ones attacking ships or petite ones that kept to themselves and stayed hidden. Who really knew?</p><p>Your father was a fisherman, and often times he invited you along for the ride. Albeit, mostly against your wishes, but it never hurt to spend time with him. You preferred to stay up in the crows nest away from your fathers' colleagues. Better to stay out of their way if they're trying to catch fish.</p><p>Today, you decided to draw what a merperson may possibly look like. It was a stupid thought but it was a hot topic nowadays so why not.</p><p>Some would consider you to be an artist of sorts, especially since you drew realistic renditions of people or animals. Often times you were asked to draw for a small sum of money by friends and other townsfolk. Maybe one day your art will be worth something, maybe.</p><p>As you finished drawing out what the merpersons' face looked like in your head, you let out a deep sigh before looking out over the sea. Like always, it was quiet and peaceful. But you quickly noticed something on the surface of the water.</p><p>There had been sudden movement in the waves, a dolphin maybe? No, it was too big. Or maybe.....just maybe...merfolk? That was preposterous! They weren't real!</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later and you had finished dinner and settled down for the night, the image of that fin on the water still engraved in your mind. It bugged you to no end because you were deadset on believing it was only a dolphin. Regardless, you felt exhausted from all the work you had done today and desired rest. Perhaps some sleep is all you really need.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Primus was he lucky! He was almost seen splashing the surface by a human! At the very least his fin was the only thing above the water, so odds are they might think he was another sea creature.</p><p>Optimus needed to be more careful, humans had been frequenting his waters more recently and he couldn't risk getting seen.</p><p>There had also been more signs of Megatrons' lackeys around as well so being alone may not be a good idea. Next time he'll stay with his pod or have Prowl go with him. Ratchet always got on his fins about going out without another mer or sneaking out late to see the moon.</p><p>If mers were to be seen, they could be captured by humans and possibly eaten or put in a tank for the rest of their lives. Optimus only ever heard those old stories but never really worried because he was cautious.</p><p>Speaking of cautious, he had been lingering around that ship from earlier for too long. He needed to get home before the waters became too turbulent for him to get home. However, he was sadly mistaken and underestimated how quickly the storm rolled in.<br/>No matter, he could wait it out in a nearby cove among coral.</p><p>But wait, that ship might go belly up and the people might drown....why should he care about that? Humans were the worst and would only hurt his people.</p><p>As the storm raged above his watery bone he watched as the hull of the ship had nosedived beneath the water. His blue eyes widened at the terrible sight, but he couldn't get involved lest he be seen by a human. However, he couldn't help but notice the unconscious human slowly drifting down into the depths of the abyss.</p><p>Were they dead? Why should it matter? Optimus shouldn't rescue something that might hurt him later, but then again....they looked harmless and they were practically going to die if they didn't get back to the surface!</p><p>If he didn't act now, they would sink deeper and get eaten by sharks or suffocate in the dark abyss. His moral conscious forced him to propel himself through the rough waters and rescue the poor human.</p><p>Once he swam close enough, he gently held them in their arms and brought them to the surface before he began to search for dry land. Having them up close wasn't so bad. And they looked so delicate in his muscular arms that he was afraid of squeezing them too hard. Actually, to be honest, this one was actually really cute for a human.</p><p>Some of his ancestors spoke of ancient merfolk taking humans to be mates for life. Maybe that was just folk stories or maybe a warning for younger generations of mer, but Optimus was beginning to think they were true.</p><p>Mers were only afraid of humans after they became more cruel and viscous towards his them. Perhaps he should talk to Ratchet about their history and culture when he gets back home.</p><p>It wasn't until the storm had let up that the blue mer was able to find a beach to lay the human on. Once he had swam to shore and laid them on the sand, he held himself over their chest and scanned them for any sign that may indicate that they were alive. As it stood, they looked oddly peaceful despite having gone through such a horrifying ordeal. There had to be some sign that they were ok....that they hadn't perished.</p><p>Then it hit him. Humans needed oxygen to breathe, so it makes sense that they just needed air!</p><p>He wasn't quite sure how to approach this, especially seeing as how he had never done this sort of thing. Would it even work? How does he know that the human will be grateful? Wait...now wasn't the time to argue with himself! With every moment they lacked precious air the more likely they'll never awaken. A dead human was much less exciting to talk about than a live one he supposed.</p><p>So without waiting another second, Optimus immediately moved his hands to gently tilt the humans' head back and hold their mouth open. Uncertainty filled his body but he shook off any doubts as he firmly pressed his lips to theirs before blowing air down their breathing cavity.</p><p>He stopped after a full minute and pressed the side of his head to their chest. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>So he decided to give it a another try, but applied a little more force behind each breath given. It felt a little silly doing this but this felt right in his heart. </p><p>This time, when he stopped to check again, their chest began to rise and fall slowly just before a bout of coughing could be heard from the human. Their head had turned to the side as water had been forcefully upchucked from their lungs. </p><p>After the water had stopped pouring from their lips, they heaved heavily as their eyes slowly fluttered open. This made the mer blink in surprise before leaning closer to their face in curiosity. He wasn't really as bothered as he should have been, but seeing a live human up close was exhilarating.</p><p>"W...Where....who?"</p><p>Their (e/c) eyes shined bright in the sun, like little orbs of beauty that made his fins melt when they made eye contact. He felt a little warm around his cheekbones while his tail flopped just a bit in excitement. Small waves kept rolling up to brush against their lower halves. </p><p>The human was dead silent for several moments before their eyes widened as they attempted to move away from him. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for, but maybe they would come around eventually. </p><p>It was obvious that their body was weak from nearly drowning in the ocean, so it was best he didn't press the issue.</p><p>"Who are you?! Where am I?! Where's my dad?!"</p><p>He couldn't understand what you were saying, it sounded like gibberish to him. Language barriers were going to be a problem for the both of you.</p><p>Optimus did his best to try and explain himself through gestures. But it didn't seem like it helped much until he pointed out that he was breathing down their throat. </p><p>That got a different response. </p><p>They stopped panicking so much, but were still wary of him. A small, barely noticeable, smile crossed their features before their eyes became watery. He wasn't sure what to do to remedy their distress. Mers were so vocal and open with one another, maybe humans were different and preferred solitude? </p><p>"I see....so it is true, mers do exist. You exist, you are....so gorgeous. Not much different than I imagined you'd look like."</p><p>Tears started falling down their face. To which he responded with rubbing his cheek against theirs to try and soothe them. It didn't seem to help, if anything it made it worse and made Optimus feel stuck.</p><p>Humans were finicky and strange creatures.</p><p>"He....He's gone, isn't he? My dad....he was always so stubborn and full of life. And now, I have no one....no one but myself."</p><p>The blue mer could practically smell the sorrow and loneliness radiating off of them. If only he knew what to do! </p><p>Well there was one thing....</p><p>No, that would be wrong. Mers were not allowed to use their charm magic on anyone under any circumstances. It was against the code, but it wasn't like Ultra Magnus would find out....would he? He was kicked out of his old home so none of that mattered, right?</p><p>No one would ever know about this because there were no witnesses. There was no one around to object it and he wouldn't have to worry about the human being taken away from him. They were his now, and he was their new family.</p><p>Wait, where did this come from? He just wanted this sad human to be happy again, no matter the cost. So without sparing another moment, he held their chin in his hand and tilted their head to look them dead in the eyes.</p><p>He then begin reciting the words of the ancient spell that every mer knew never to speak of from a young age.</p><p>This will help, he knows it will.....it has to.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The sight of a merperson was the last thing you expected to wake up to. And it certainly felt odd that it was trying to help you. </p><p>After he managed to resuscitate you, all you could manage was awe just before sadness overtook you. Your father was gone....just like your mother, and you were miles away from civilization.</p><p>Losing family was hard, but this was the final nail in the coffin. You had been trying to hold it together for over 6 years after losing your mother to a rare illness that took her from you before you became a young adult. And now that your dad was gone too, you wished this mer had left you to drown in a watery grave. At least then you would be with the both of them in whatever sort of afterlife existed.</p><p>But then, as this beautiful sea creature had held your head once again and looked into your eyes....you felt that sorrow being lifted away. In fact.....</p><p>You couldn't even remember why you were sad. Why did you feel so light all of a sudden?</p><p>Your body felt like it was floating, eyes feeling heavy as your mind swam with haziness. His glowing blue eyes pierced your very soul and it made you feel exalted. All of the weight that had been on your shoulders was now gone.</p><p>Wait, what weight? There wasn't anything that was weighing on your conscience besides this mer. </p><p>He had saved you from drowning, and for that you were extremely grateful. And for some odd reason, you felt like you needed to commit yourself to him. No one else mattered now.</p><p>After a minute or two, his hand had left your chin and you found that you missed his touch there. </p><p>"Y...y-ou oh-kay?" </p><p>You nodded your head with a small smile just before he gestured towards the water, also sporting his own bright smile. </p><p>Without any sort of objection to make, you willingly followed the weird fishperson into the waves. He gently held you close and let out happy chirping noises from his vocal chords. Something felt off about it, but your head hurt from trying to think about it.</p><p>"Ho-ome....thi...is...ho-ome, dear.</p><p>So without any hesitation, you joined Optimus in leaving the shore behind forever.</p><p>.....and never looked back.</p><p> </p><p>~Fin(?)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests are very much open! Next chapter will be of my choosing, but I do not mind writing for you my dears! Don't be shy, tell me your ideas or prompts and I will do what I can! 😁</p><p>Side note: Did you get my pun right at the end? 😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wendigo!Sunder x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a prompt that's been on my mind for a while, it might get a little graphic so if you're squeamish to people being cannibalized and stalking this isn't for you.</p><p>Trigger warnings for gore, stalking, blood, attempted murder, and slight noncon towards the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  You always wanted to take a trip into the mountains, they were always so gorgeous this time of year. Travelling was your dream! </p><p>This was a planned getaway that you and your best friend Orion had thought up on a whim. You had managed to find a homey little rental cabin in the woods for a great price. Although, it was kind of strange at how cheap it was considering its location and how nice it looked online.</p><p>No matter. The two of you would have a fun time regardless!</p><p> </p><p>After getting packed up and loaded into the car with your friend you began your trek towards the mountains. It was about a 4 hour drive, but you made it safely despite the incoming snowstorm. There were times when you could've sworn you saw a dark shape moving amidst the trees, but you chalked it up to your imagination.</p><p>With haste, you and Orion got your things into the cabin rather quickly and got to work on warming up the cabin. </p><p>It was so odd that no one had been here in months, a whole year maybe! Things seemed dusty from not being moved and the electronics looked a little dated but the staff assured you they worked. You still brought your cellphone just in case, plus Orion had a GPS device that would help in case you got lost in the snow. This was going to be fun!</p><p>Once you settled in and got the heat going you got comfortable in your pajamas while your bestie showered. It felt nice getting away from home for a little while and destress. </p><p>However, something felt a little off about this place. You couldn't help but wonder why the cabin was offered up at a cheap rate if it was this nice and maintained properly.</p><p>Perhaps something bad had happened here?Nah, there's no way that could be it. It had to be where it was built. The cabin was pretty close to ancient burial grounds and wild animals were everywhere. People were bound to get freaked out if that information was true. </p><p>Then there were those.....stories.</p><p>Stories about a madeup creature that haunted mountains and lured people out in the snow to eat them. But you didn't believe that, not for a minute. If they were real you would have seen one already. Orion said it was just an old folklore that was told to misbehaving children to keep them from going out in the snow alone.</p><p>Besides, you and Orion took every precaution necessary to ensure your safety. You even brought along a taser and a bat to make sure you'd be alright.</p><p>About an hour passed and you wondered why it was taking Orion so long in the shower. He normally only took about 25 minutes, so maybe you should go check on him.</p><p>As you walked to the bathroom in the other room, the distinct smell of blood hit your nose. This immediately made you worry and quicken your pace. You banged on the bathroom door but didn't get an answer.</p><p>With a worried shout, you slammed the door open to find a large blood spatter that led to the window.....which was open.</p><p>Oh no, someone had gotten to your best friend! You needed to find where he  was taken, but the authorities needed to be alerted first. Time was of the essence here cause Orion was possibly bleeding out in the snow and if you didn't find him first he'd die without medical attention. So you bit the bullet and grabbed the med kit along with your taser and phone.</p><p>After hearing up, you got as cozy as you could before going out into the wintery mess outside. You shined your flashlight in the snow and found the trail of blood that led from the cabin before following it into the woods.</p><p>The longer you followed the blood, the more worried you became for your best friend. There was just so much blood!</p><p>Eventually, the stench of copper became overwhelming as you came across a clearing. As you got closer you noticed a large, bulky beast with red horns and a spiky body. It was hunched over something and smacking its' lips as if it were enjoying a meal.</p><p>Your (E/C) eyes widened as you glanced down and saw your friend.</p><p>He was dead.....his body laid in a large puddle of blood and his entrails were hanging out of his midsection. His eyes were dulled over, which meant he had been dead for a while. There were scratch marks on the creatures' arms that indicated Orion had tried to fight back before he succumbed to his injuries.</p><p>Tears began to form as you hid behind the tree and tried to hold in your cries and sobs. The image of your friend laying the snow dead would forever be ingrained in your mind.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>More humans had come up his mountain again, they smelt so delicious that it made his mouth water just thinking about devouring them.</p><p>However, Sunder had to be careful. One of them carried weapons that could be used against him. So he attacked the other when it was vulnerable and dragged him outside to feast. The human put up a good fight, even left scratch marks on him, but it was a futile effort. The wendigo had quickly ended this foolish humans' life before his appetite was ruined.</p><p>Once the life faded from their eyes he dug in and gutted them as saliva dripped from his unusually wide smile. It wasn't often he got to feed on human flesh, so he was going to savor it.</p><p>Sunder was enjoying his meal for a while until his olfactory detected the smell of salt, usually associated with human tears. It smelled absolutely amazing and made him drop whatever innards he was holding. He stood all the way upright on his clawed feet just before trudging over to the source of the scent.</p><p>He snarled heavily in excitement as he got closer to the unsuspecting human. They were too wrapped up in their sorrow and fear, at least until he stood right over them.</p><p>"<em>Ahhh.....you smell appetizing, little human. Why don't you come home with me to my cave so we can get to know one another better?"</em></p><p>The human became startled and shrieked in fear at the sight of him, which wasn't a surprise. They immediately scrambled to stand up and began to run away. It made him chuckle deeply as he stood in the snow with an eerie grin.</p><p>Heh, typical human. This one in particular was quite intriguing....maybe he could keep them for a while. </p><p>Sunder waited a few moments before following them. They wouldn't be able to escape him, especially since this was his territory. But a little game of cat and mouse wouldn't hurt and if anything, it gave him a giddy feeling.</p><p>Soon, they would be his little companion.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Oh God! Oh God! You had to get out of here! And fast! </p><p>That horrid beast was going to eat you next, and you were quickly getting lost. Hastily you made quick lefts and rights to try and throw that monster off your trail. It may not help much because of the snow but it was worth a try. </p><p>The wind was whipping you in the face and howling loudly in your ears. It was as if it were working against you and trying to make you stay in the woods. </p><p>Now you knew why there were stories, why the cabin was so cheap....and why people avoided it. </p><p>You ran as fast as you could through the snow to keep a good distance from the terrifying creature. It mutilated Orion, there was no telling what that thing was going to do to you if it caught you. And seeing how it mentioned a cave you were only more determined to get to safety.</p><p>However, you underestimated just how intelligent the beast was, because he now stood right before you with that same horrifying grin. You quickly stopped in your tracks and stood frozen in fear. Your sides hurt from all the running as your chest heaved rapidly. </p><p>"<em>Tsk tsk...seems like I caught you, little mousey.~"</em></p><p>The monster spoke in a distorted sing song voice as he drew closer to you, that wicked smile never leaving his face.</p><p>"<em>Didn't anyone ever warn you about wendigoes? They are the very wind themselves.....you had no where to hide to begin with, and now you have no where to run. You're all mine, now, your life is mine to do as I please."</em></p><p>Glowing blue eyes that never seemed to blink never left your own as his bloody claws reached out to gently caress your face. It was as if he was your lover instead of a horrible creature that murdered your best friend in cold blood. This wendigo....he was madness incarnate. Too far gone to try and reason with to bargain for your life.</p><p>"P-Please....no....just kill me and get it over with!"</p><p>"<em>You're in no position to make demands, human. You made the choice of coming onto MY mountain and trespassing on MY hunting grounds! The least you can do is be grateful I spared you from a whimsical death. Now, let us go home."</em></p><p>"N-No! I refuse to go anywhere with you!"</p><p>That must've struck a nerve in the wendigo, because it growled angrily at you and dropped the smile it had. With an irritated huff, the beast hauled you over its' shoulder and carried you away. This made you screech and panic while you squirmed in his grasp. Sharp claws on your belly made you cease movement altogether which caused you to remain still the whole way back to his cave. </p><p>It didn't feel like it took very long, but once the monster had brought you inside the enormous cave it carried you to a makeshift bed made of feathers and animal skins.</p><p>
  <em>"Ahhhh cave sweet cave.....you'll have to excuse the bones, I'm a messy eater and I don't get guests often. At least not live ones, heh."</em>
</p><p>The wendigoes demeanor was making you nervous, especially since its' claws lingered on your stomach even after setting you down on the bed and kneeling on top of you. It leaned down and pressed its nose into your neck before taking a big whiff of your scent. That made you feel so uncomfortable as it caused you to shiver nervously and whimper beneath the beast.</p><p>It seemed to enjoy hearing that come from you, so it opened its mouth just enough to let his teeth graze your skin but didn't bite down. After that, it continued to leave little bites along your jugular. Nothing could've prepared you for what was going to happen next. </p><p>The creature above you must've felt very turned on by your little noises because it was now rubbing its' rock hard member against the inside of your leg. Your heart began to race at the sight of it, knowing that it wouldn't fit inside without proper preparation. And even with that, it would hurt having something that big in you. </p><p>"<em>Sunder....call me Sunder, my little mouse."</em></p><p>This 'Sunder' creature had you right where he wanted you, and he was going to take what he wanted whether you liked it or not. As he removed your clothing to expose your body to him, he growled possessively into your neck. </p><p>This was happening because you made the stupid decision to come up here. Your best friend is dead because of you. And the cherry on top? A crazed wendigo has taken you hostage and is going to use you for pleasure.</p><p>As the beast above you prepared to penetrate you in every sense of the word, all you could do was stare blankly at the roof of the cave as tears rolled down your face. Stupid decisions got you here, and now you were all alone because of them. No one would ever hear from you again and that very thought shook you to the core.</p><p> </p><p>After all, no one would find you and once you went missing.....you didn't really exist anymore.</p><p> </p><p>-End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was so gruesome! Prompts can come and go for me, especially with my busy lifestyle! </p><p>I do not condone any of the behaviors in this fic, and nor am I promoting it. <br/>Next chapter can be a request from one of you, my lovelies! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>